La rosa oculta
by gorettiMist
Summary: Él es un mendigo de la calle que nadie quiere. Ella es una hermosa heredera que todos pretenden. Él esconde un profundo secreto en su alma. Ella posee el corazón más bondadoso de la ciudad. ¿Qué destino les llevará a encontrarse?


El despacho estaba sumido en las sombras: todas las cortinas estaban echadas, impidiendo que la luz del sol se filtrase por las ventanas. Un hombre joven, impecablemente vestido aunque, para algunos, demasiado llamativo, oteaba el horizonte a través de las cortinas. Parecía esperar algo.

De repente, uno de los teléfonos de la mesa del despacho empezó a sonar. El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se giraba y respondía a la llamada.

— ¿Le has encontrado? —Preguntó con autoridad.

— _Me ha costado más de lo que pensaba... Pero sí, le he encontrado_ —respondió otro hombre desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Bien. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Lefou.

— _Por supuesto, m'sieur De Cheever. Me pondré a ello enseguida..._

- x -

El hedor del oscuro callejón llegaba hasta la calle. Anochecía. Una silueta vestida con ropas andrajosas y cubierta con una manta raída estaba acurrucada sobre unos cartones a la entrada del callejón. De debajo la manta salía una enorme mano que agarraba con fuerza una botella de licor casi vacía; a veces se movía al compás de los balbuceos roncos provenientes de la silueta. Frente a la silueta había un vaso medio arrugado de papel con algunas monedas dentro.

La gente que andaba por la acera ignoraba por completo la figura. Muchos no la miraban siquiera y algunos se apartaban al oler el mal olor. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí le prestó atención: una hermosa joven se detuvo unos instantes a observar ese bulto con atención antes de acercarse lentamente. Se agachó a su lado y le tendió un pequeño paquete.

— Toma. Seguro que tienes hambre... —dijo con voz dulce.

El bulto gruñó gravemente, como si no le gustasen las visitas o le hubieran despertado de malos modos. Eso no acobardó a la chica.

— Es un bocadillo. Está caliente... —lo dejó al lado del vaso de papel— Te gustará; es mi preferido —sonrió—: lomo y queso con lechuga y tomate.

Aquello tampoco pareció impresionar a la figura echada, porque volvió a gruñir. Aquello no desanimó a la joven.

— Ten —le tendió un billete pequeño—. No es mucho, pero tendrás suficiente para comprar comida un par de veces...

La mitad superior de una cabeza emergió de entre los pliegues de la manta raída, como si espiase un segundo. Entonces, la mano que sujetaba la botella se lanzó como un rayo hacia el billete que le ofrecía la joven y lo agarró como si le fuera la vida en ello. Inmediatamente, la mano se escondió bajo la manta.

— Gr... gra... Graciasss, maaa... maada-moi-seee... lle—se oyó murmurar bajo la manta con una voz de hombre seriamente alcoholizada.

— De nada —respondió la joven, quien en ningún momento se había asustado por lo que había ocurrido—. Pero recuerda: no te gastes ese dinero en licor barato. El alcohol no borra los recuerdos, sólo los oculta durante un tiempo...

En ese momento, un coche de gran lujo se detuvo al borde de la acera, justo detrás de la joven. De él descendió un hombre algo bajito y bastante regordete, de semblante serio y movimientos nerviosos. Vestía con un sencillo traje negro de chófer, donde destacaba un chaleco granate y un reloj con cadena dorado metido en uno de los bolsillos de éste.

— ¡Señorita Cecereu! ¡Señorita Cecereu! —Exclamaba el hombre, con un ligero acento inglés, desde la puerta trasera abierta del coche, sujetándola. Varios transeúntes se volvieron al oírlo, primero hacia el hombre y después hacia la chica. El hombre, ignorante de todo, hacía rápidas señas para que la chica subiera al vehículo lo antes posible— ¡Se hace tarde, señorita!

La joven suspiró de resignación. Echó una última ojeada al hombre encogido y casi oculto bajo la manta y se levantó.

— Cómete el bocadillo, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que se enfríe... —sonrió— Y recuerda lo que te he dicho del dinero...

— ¡Señorita Cecereu...! —Volvió a exclamar el hombre.

La joven hizo un mohín de disgusto.

— Lo siento, debo irme... Adiós —se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el coche con pasos rápidos. Antes de entrar, pero, se volvió hacia el chófer— Sabes que no me gusta que me llames "señorita Cecereu" por la calle. Prefiero Bella. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Din-Don?

— Creo que una más, señorita Cecereu —respondió el llamado Din-Don.

Bella negó con la cabeza, resignada, antes de entrar en el coche. Din-Don cerró la puerta y ocupó su lugar en el asiento del conductor. Inmediatamente después, el coche arrancó y se perdió en el tráfico.

Atrás, en la entrada del callejón, el hombre bajo la manta se había asomado para ver partir el coche. Quien se hubiera fijado en él, se habría dado cuenta que a duras penas se le veía el rostro, ya que estaba cubierto por un roñoso y largo cabello negro y una espesa barba, también oscura, desaliñada y sucia de muchos meses. Pero entre toda esa oscuridad brillaron un instante dos ojos puros cuando sus labios ocultos susurraron una sola palabra:

— Cecereu...

- x -

— ¿Papá? Estoy en casa... —dijo Bella nada más entrar en el recibidor de su casa— ¿Papá...?

— ¡Ah, hola hija! —Respondió su padre bajando las escaleras.

Bella y su padre, Maurice Cecereu, vivían en una mansión de una de las zonas más acomodadas de la ciudad. No era de las más grandes, pero sí de las más bonitas. Además, lindaba con la mansión que, según la opinión de todos, era la más grande y hermosa de la ciudad: la residencia Ethelstan, más conocida como El Palacio de las Mil Rosas.

— ¡Hola papá! —Exclamó Bella abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué tal el día, Bella? —Preguntó Maurice mientras ambos iban hacia el comedor.

— Las clases de la universidad cada día me gustan más, papá. Hoy han salido las notas del último trabajo de Historia de la Literatura y...

— Has vuelto a sacar la mejor nota del curso, ¿verdad? —Terminó Maurice con una gran sonrisa.

— Como me conoces, papá —rió Bella. Ella y Maurice entraron en el comedor—. Lo único que me apena es que este sea el último curso de la carrera.

— Pues a mí me apenaría que no se comiera hasta la última miga de la cena —dijo una mujer bajita de cabellos grises y delantal blanco impoluto que aguardaba junto a la mesa.

— Buenas noches, señora Potts —la saludó Maurice.

— Buenas noches, señor. Buenas noches, Bella.

— Hola, señora Potts. ¿Qué tenemos hoy para cenar? —Preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Maurice, quien ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa.

La señora Potts empujó el carrito, donde aguardaban los platos de la cena, hacia ellos.

— He preparado la cena favorita de su padre. Y también su postre favorito, Bella.

— ¡Qué bien! —Se alegró la joven.

La señora Potts sirvió la cena y después se retiró a la cocina hasta que volvieran a necesitarla. Bella y Maurice se quedaron solos en el comedor.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti el día, papá? —Preguntó Bella mientras comían.

— Hoy hemos terminado un par de prototipos en el departamento; con las mejoras que introduje para solventar algunos fallos, estos nuevos prototipos podrían solucionar algunos... —Maurice se interrumpió.

— ¿Algunos qué, papá? —Bella se preocupó al ver el rostro de su padre.

— Nada, hija, nada; cosas de la empresa... —Maurice trató de esbozar una sonrisa— Por cierto, pasado mañana estás invitada al almuerzo de trabajo que tenemos en la empresa con los directivos de GDC.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué hago yo en un almuerzo como ése? No tengo nada que ver con la empresa ni con lo que hacéis allí, papá... —Bella tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esa invitación.

— La invitación proviene del señor De Cheever... —empezó a decir Maurice.

— ¿De Gastón? —Resopló Bella; "¿Otra vez?", pensó para sí con fastidio.

— Así es, Bella. El señor De Cheever se la ha hecho llegar al director de nuestra junta administrativa y él me la ha hecho llegar a mí. Un perfecto caballero, ¿no crees? —Bella evitó responder llevándose la cuchara a la boca— Es el fundador de Industrias GDC y es también su director general. Además, es atlético y muy guapo.

— Y presumido, maleducado, egocéntrico y egoísta —añadió Bella sin dudar—. Y su única obsesión es casarse conmigo para convertirme en uno más de sus trofeos —suspiró—. No, papá, no es el tipo de hombre con quien me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida...

Maurice miró a su hija con ternura.

— No te preocupes, Bella. Aceptaré a aquel que tú elijas, porqué sabré que habrá conquistado tu corazón y que serás inmensamente feliz a su lado. Pero... —el rostro de Maurice se puso firme— igualmente debes ir al almuerzo. De Cheever le ha insinuado al director que, de no asistir tú, las buenas relaciones que hay entre ambas empresas se acabarán.

Bella se mordió el labio y suspiró.

— Está bien... Iré. No quiero que tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa, papá.

Maurice cogió la mano de Bella y se la besó.

— Gracias, hija. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero, papá.

**- x - x - x -**

_Notas aclaratorias_

— En la película original, los personajes principales (la Bestia, Bella –y, por ende, Maurice– y Gastón) no tienen apellido, por lo que les he dado uno. Todos ellos tienen algún significado que va acorde con cada personaje de algún modo, como ya se verá más adelante (aunque alguno ya se puede intuir viendo como es el personaje original de la película...):

• De Cheever, de origen francés, proviene de dos posibles orígenes, así que tiene dos significados posibles: maestro o vencedor por un lado, y macho cabrío por el otro.

• Cecereu, también francés, es de origen toponímico, concretamente de una población o villa de una región de Francia lindante a Suiza en la época medieval.

• Ethelstan, apellido de origen sajón, también tiene dos posibles significados pese a que sólo tiene un único origen: piedra preciosa o el más noble.

— De los demás personajes de la película que aparecen en el prólogo, sólo Din-Don presenta algún cambio respecto al original de la película. Lo he convertido en un personaje de origen inglés para poder usar su nombre original, Cogsworth, como su nombre real, siendo Din-Don un apodo que le da Bella.

— En la historia hay dos tipos de tratamiento que usan los personajes entre ellos: "señor" y sus derivados (señora, señorita, etc.), y "monsieur" y sus derivados y abreviaciones (m'sieur, madamoiselle, etc.). El tratamiento de "señor" se usa de forma más genérica que el de "monsieur", ya que éste es para referirse a alguien con gran deferencia y/o que está en la élite de la estructura social.

- x - x - x –

Espero que alguien lea el principio de esta historia de La Bella y la Bestia adaptada a la época actual y con algunos cambios respecto a la original.

Sé que es un comienzo cortito, sólo para presentar los personajes (algunos, no todos), pero los siguientes capítulos serán más largos (espero!) y ya me meteré de lleno en la trama.

¡Todos los reviews que dejéis, buenos o malos, serán bien recibidos!

Salu2!


End file.
